The present disclosure relates to a method for reducing execution time of an application installed on a device.
A typical image forming apparatus that is an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) such as a printer, a multifunction printer, multifunction peripheral equipment, or a multifunction machine has an execution environment for Java (registered trademark). Such a typical image forming apparatus has a mechanism that allows execution of an application (hereinafter, referred to as “Java application”) created in Java language. By using an interface of a function provided by the image forming apparatus, the Java application can execute various processes using the function of the image forming apparatus. Thus, if a user, by using an interface of a predetermined function, creates a Java application that realizes a function not provided by the image forming apparatus, the user can install the Java application on the image forming apparatus. In devices such as the typical image forming apparatus on which a Java application can be installed, measures are taken so as to facilitate execution of an application. For example, a conventional information processing device capable of executing an application allows a function of each application to be called without a user performing different input operations for respective applications.